mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Igrzyska w Equestrii/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: To się dzieje naprawdę! :kucyków, podczas ćwiczeń :Applejack?: Brawo, tak! :skrzypienie :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, słuchajcie. Zanim dojedziemy, chcę powiedzieć parę słów. Po pierwsze, kto jeszcze oprócz mnie, uważa, że to najlepsza ekipa na igrzyska Equestrii w historii Ponyville?! :kucyków :Bulk Biceps: Tak! :Rainbow Dash: I nie ważne, co kto uprawia! Damy z siebie wszystko, bo każdy z nas może wrócić do Ponyville ze złotym medalem! :Apple Bloom: Tak! :kucyków :Rainbow Dash: ... Ale z małym wyjątkiem Bulk'a Biceps'a, Fluttershy i mnie. Wiemy, że jesteśmy dobrzy, ale lecimy z Wonderboltsami w powietrznej sztafecie, więc złota nie będzie. Nie oszukujmy się. :Scootaloo: Nie przejmuj się Rainbow Dash. My też nie mamy szans, żeby zdobyć złoty medal. :Rainbow Dash: A, to dlatego, że niesiecie flagę Ponyville na otwarciu igrzysk. To nie zawody. :Scootaloo: Zawody czy nie i tak możemy super wypaść. :Rainbow Dash: I tak trzymać! Słyszeliście to wszyscy?! Wygramy czy nie i tak przecież możemy super wypaść! :kucyków :Rainbow Dash: Ale, ee, postarajmy się zdobyć dużo medali, okey? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: Igrzyska w Equestrii :się pociągu, dźwięk gwizdka :Spike: stęka Uh, przyniosłem już wszystko. Co to dla mnie? Jestem championem w noszeniu sprzętu sportowego. :Apple Bloom: A flaga Ponyville? Jest tam? A co z trzonkiem do flagi? :Spike: Jest razem ze stojakiem. Ooh~! :łomot :Scootaloo: Weź, już wyluzuj, Apple Bloom. :Spike: Ech, stresuje się, to normalne. Dobrze ją rozumiem. Kiedy się boję, że o czymś zapomniałem, panikuję, ale znam pewien trik. Zaczynam liczyć, a kiedy powiem dziesięć, to jestem tak spokojny, że wszystko robię dobrze i na czas. Luz, blues, szafa gra. :kopyt :Spike: Hej! Zostawcie mnie! :Scootaloo: Co się dzieje?! :łomot :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Nic Ci nie jest? :Strażnik: Wybacz nam, proszę, wielki, szanowny Spike'u dzielny i wspaniały. :Spike: Hę? Że co, że jak? :Księżniczka Cadance: strażników Dziękuję za przyprowadzenie Spike'a. Spike Wszystko dobrze Spike, poślemy strażników po twoje bagaże. :Spike: Ee, możecie chwilę poczekać i powiedzieć, co jest grane? :Spike: jedząc Mmmmm! Więc tutejsze kucyki uważają mnie za bohatera, tak? kryształowego kucyka Mogę jeszcze zielonego? Wolę zielone. :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy byłeś tu ostatnio, przyniosłeś Kryształowe Serce księżniczce Cadance, dzięki czemu zdążyła uratować królestwo! :Księżniczka Cadance: Jesteś znany wśród moich poddanych, jako Wielki i szanowny, dzielny i wspaniały Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Niesamowite, prawda?! Jesteś tu figurą Spike. Widzisz? To ty! :Spike: rozmarzeniem Cześć przystojniaku! :Księżniczka Cadance: Dlatego mamy nadzieję, że uczynisz nam zaszczyt i zapalisz znicz na ceremonii otwarcia. Byłbyś pierwszym smokiem w historii olimpiad w Equestrii, który to zrobi. :Spike: Jasne, że się zgadzam. I w dodatku zrobię to własnym oddechem. ogniem i spala liść kryształowego kucyka się nerwowo :tłumu na stadionie :Shining Armor: Niech wszystkie kucyki zajmą swoje miejsca! Dwie minuty! :Pinkie Pie: się :Panna Harshwhinny: Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że dokładnie rozumiesz, na czym polega twoje zadanie? :Spike: Stanę tam, gdzie mi wskażesz, czekam na twój znak, a potem podchodzę i zapalam znicz. :Panna Harshwhinny: Mhm. Prościej być nie może. :tłumu :Spike: wstrzymuje oddech :Panna Harshwhinny: Szanowny panie smoku, idziesz wreszcie? siebie Ech, no ładnie. cały głos Czy ktoś może mu pomóc iść?! :skrzypienie :Shining Armor: A teraz, powitajmy wspaniałą ekipę, aż z Ponyville! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Niech żyją Ponyville! Tak! :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra! :Fluttershy: Haha! :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: wiwaty Juhu! :Twilight Sparkle: wiwaty :Panna Harshwhinny: kopytem To jest nasz sygnał. stuknięcie kopytem :zębów Spike'a Przecież daję ci nasz znak, teraz! Opanuj się smoku! :Spike: oddech kaszle No coś ty Spike, uspokój się. Licz do dziesięciu. Raz, dwa, trzy... Tysiąc... Cztery tysiące... Dziesięć tysięcy... Trzydzieści tysięcy! :Księżniczka Cadance: Co się dzieje? :Spike: oddech, a z jego ust pojawia się tylko słaby dym To nie może być prawda... :tłumu :Twilight Sparkle: Equestria, mamy problem. :Spike: oddech kaszle :Panna Harshwhinny: Panie smoku, możesz wreszcie zapalić ten znicz?! :Spike: Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie mam dzisiaj ognia. Macie zapałki? :Panna Harshwhinny: Jesteś smokiem, ziejącym ogniem. :Spike: kaszel głosem A może syropek jakiś? :Panna Harshwhinny: warknięcie :Spike: Nic nie szkodzi, próbuję dalej. próbuje wzniecić ogień :Księżniczka Cadance: Niech ktoś idzie i mu pomoże! :Spike: zapalniczki Ogień! Ogień! stęka :płomieni :i wiwat tłumu :Twilight Sparkle: Uff! :Panna Harshwhinny: Oh! Jak ty to zrobiłeś? :Spike: Ja... nie... wiem... :Panna Harshwhinny: No cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale. :Shining Armor: Rozpoczynamy igrzyska! :tłumu :Rarity: Oh! Idą nasze małe gwiazdy! Byłyście cudowne! :Applejack: Puchłam z dumy tak, że o mało nie pękłam! :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie ci poszło, mała. :Twilight Sparkle: Byłyście wspaniałe, ale czy ktoś wie, co się stało ze Spikiem? :Applejack: Wygląda na to, że chłopak się zestresował. :Rarity: Ale zdążył zapalić ten ogień. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, ja to zrobiłam. Nie chciałam, żeby najadł się wstydu, więc rzuciłam zaklęcie, żeby rozpalić znicz. :Rarity: O rety. Powiedziałaś mu? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ale mógł się tego sam domyślić. :Applejack: Może lepiej mu powiedzieć? :Twilight Sparkle: Pewnie tak, ale nie wiem, jak on to przyjmie. Bardzo się przejmuje, jak mu coś nie wyjdzie. :Rainbow Dash: Psst, Spike tu idzie! Nic mu nie mówmy. Spike'a Siema! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Czy wszystko w porządku? :Spike: Chyba tak, sam nie wiem. Tam się stało coś dziwnego. :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie, à propos. Ja– :Spike: To było tak. Próbuję zapalić ten znicz, wszyscy na mnie patrzą i czuję, że to będzie straszna klapa. palcami Aż tu nagle widzę, ogień. To było genialne. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, phew! Myślałam, że się martwisz. :Spike: Martwię? Ty żartujesz? Martwić się odkryciem, że umiem rozpalić ogień... Swoim umysłem?! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Kryształowy kucyk 1: Patrz, to wielki Spike, dzielny i wspaniały! :Kryształowy kucyk 2: Możemy dostać autograf? :Spike: Jasne! :się na zdjęciu :Kryształowy kucyk 1: To było naprawdę niesamowite, jak ocaliłeś królestwo przed zagładą. :Spike: Aw. Wiecie, co jest niesamowite? To patrzcie! cisza smoka Ah, spokojnie, kiedy ją podpalę za pomocą umysłu, to podpiszę wam drugą. Słowo. stęka :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Spike, możemy chwilkę porozmawiać? :Spike: Ej, proszę z tym uważać, może nagle zapłonąć. się Spóźniony zapłon. Hejka, co jest? Czekaj, czekaj. Daj mi sekundę. Jeśli mogę podpalać rzeczy umysłem, to czytanie w myślach musi być następne. I przewiduję, że ty chcesz mnie poprosić, abym podłożył ogień swym umysłem! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, bo nie umiesz. :Spike: Serio? To jak wyjaśnisz to, co się tam stało na oczach tysięcy, tysięcy– :Twilight Sparkle: To ja Spike. Rzuciłam zaklęcie rozpalania. :Spike: Na oczach, tysięcy... i tysięcy... :Twilight Sparkle: Przykro mi Spike, ale widziałam, że jesteś w tarapatach. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? :Spike: Ja... aa... yy... Chcę być teraz sam... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Kryształowy kucyk 3: O, wielki, szanowny Spike, dzielny i wspaniały! Czy mogę prosić o autograf? :Spike: Wybacz, poproś kogoś bardziej godnego ode mnie. :tłumu :Shining Armor: Następna konkurencja... głośniki ...podniebna sztafeta! :Applejack: To Dash i Fluttershy! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nie! Nie możemy się spóźnić! :Ochroniarz: Panią, proszę tamtędy. Nie wpuszczamy jednorożców bez zaklęcia blokującego. Aby uniknąć doppingu. I proszę nawet nie próbować rzucania zaklęć :Rarity: Hm! :Pinkie Pie: i połyka popcorn Jeśli Ponyville zdobędzie medal, to będzie razem osiem medali! Co znaczy, że mamy remis z Cloudsdale! Chyba że Cloudsdale też zdobędzie... :Spike: Pani Harshwhinny? Wiem, że jest pani zajęta, ale... :Panna Harshwhinny: O co chodzi? :Spike: Może mógłbym zrobić coś jeszcze innego? Coś, co jest godne podziwu mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa. :Panna Harshwhinny: O czym ty właściwie mówisz? Zapaliłeś znicz olimpijski. :Spike: Cóż, tak naprawdę, to nie było wcale– :Panna Harshwhinny: To nie było dość dobre dla ciebie? Oh! oczami Na złamany dysk, następnym razem zażądasz koncertu rockowego. przewraca oczami i mówi do siebie Oh, celebryci. :Spike: Zaraz, to jest to! :tłumu :Applejack: Drugie miejsce! :Shining Armor: Wielkie gratulacje, dla wszystkich medalistów. A teraz, hymn naszej– :Spike: A ja mam zaszczyt go zaśpiewać! :tłumu :Shining Armor: głosem do Spike'a Spike, co ty robisz? :Spike: No wiesz, zwykle jest to tylko muzyka. głosem A ja znam wszystkie słowa hymnu i teraz wam go zaśpiewam! Głośno i z dumą! Ku radości wszystkich! :tłumu :Shining Armor: A teraz... Eee... Hymn Cloudsdale zaśpiewa, Spike! :Spike: Chwila! Hymn Cloudsdale? :Shining Armor: głosem Zawsze się gra hymn dla drużyny zwycięzkiej, a Wonderboltsi są z Cloudsdale. :Spike: Ale... Ja nie znam hymnu drużyny Cloudsdale. Nigdy go nie słyszałem! :Kryształowy kucyk z tłumu: Zaśpiewaj dla nas, wielki, szanowny Spike'u, dzielny i wspaniały! :Cloudsdale Anthem :Spike: odchrząkuje :na stadionie :dziecka :Pinkie Pie: daleka Braaaawoooo! :Apple Bloom: Spike, idziesz? :Spike: Nie, muszę się jeszcze spakować. :Scootaloo: Zabunkrowałeś się tu na całą olimpiadę! :Sweetie Belle: A dzisiaj jest ceremonia zamknięcia! :Spike: Ech, to znaczy, że jutro wyjeżdżamy. Czyli, pakowanie. :tłumu :Shining Armor: Na zakończenie igrzysk, nasz stały punkt! Zawody w lodowym łucznictwie! Łucznicy, zajmijcie miejsca! :tłumu :Applejack: Szkoda, że Ponyville nie wystawiło żadnego łucznika. Nie mamy komu kibicować. :Pinkie Pie: Nie szkodzi, Ponyville ma trzydzieści siedem medali, a Cloudsdale trzydzieści sześć, więc, tak czy owak prowadzimy w klasyfikacji medalowej. Juhu! :Rainbow Dash: Ale Cloudsdale reprezentuje dwóch, bardzo dobrych, lodowych łuczników. Jeżeli obaj zwyciężą, to Cloudsdale będzie mieć więcej medali. :Pinkie Pie: Czyli wszystko zależy od tej jednej dyscypliny?! :Applejack: W sumie tak. :Pinkie Pie: Ojacieojacieojacieojacie! Twilight! Chodź, usiądź obok mnie i przejmujmy się razem medalami! Pokażę Ci jak: Ojacieojacieojacieojacie! :Twilight Sparkle: Właściwie, to szukam Spike'a. Ktoś go widział? :Apple Bloom: On nie przyjdzie. :Sweetie Belle: Próbowałyśmy go namówić... :Scootaloo: ...ale nie chciał nas słuchać. :Pinkie Pie: To możesz zająć jego miejsce... Ooh... Eee... Twilight? :Spike: dmucha :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: połyka pióro :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś tam? :Spike: pióro schodzi z kanapy Tak! Em, jestem bardzo zajęty. Sprójrz, ile mam jeszcze pakowania! sapie Nieźle co? :Twilight Sparkle: Koniec z chowaniem się, masz iść ze mną! Teraz. :Spike: Ech, dobra, jak chcesz. Pójdę. Mogę przynajmniej włożyć to? :lodowych strzał :Rainbow Dash: To nie są zwyczajne strzały. Zamrażają ten kawałek tarczy, w który trafią. Wygrywa ten, który pierwszy okryje lodem całą tarczę. Obserwujcie numer siedem z Cloudsdale. To faworyt! :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę Spike, dlaczego jesteś dla siebie taki surowy? :Spike: Sprawiłem wszystkim zawód. Dwa razy. Ty nigdy nikogo nie zawodzisz, więc nie wiesz, jak to jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Żartujesz?! Nawaliłam nie raz i nie dwa! Nie o to chodzi! Znicz się zapalił, podniebna sztafeta dostała medal, więc wszystko gra. :Spike: Możemy przynajmniej oglądać ich z tąd? Nie potrafię stanąć twarzą w twarz z publicznością. :lodowych strzał :lodu :tłumu, krzyki :Shining Armor: Nie! :Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna: przerażenie :Rainbow Dash: Skierujmy to na boisko! Z dala od tłumu! :Shining Armor: Zdejmijcie z nich zaklęcie blokujące! :Ochroniarz 2: Nie zdążymy! :Spike: Dash, Fluttershy! Uciekajcie! :ogniem :pary wodnej :deszczu :tłumu :Rainbow Dash: To było genialne! :Reszta głównej szóstki: podziwu :Księżniczka Cadance: Chcę ci osobiście podziękować, za ocalenie kucyków i olimpiady, o wielki i szanowny Spike'u, dzielny i wspaniały! Musisz być z siebie dumny! :Spike: Chyba tak... :Główna szóstka, wraz z księżniczkami: Chyba tak?! :Spike: Zobaczyłem, że cos się dzieje i zareagowałem. Tak się składa, że umiem ziać ogniem. Gdyby któraś z was umiała, zrobiłaby to samo... :Applejack: No wybacz Spike, że powiem to dosadnie, ale opowiadasz głupoty. :Spike: Amm... Ja tak to czuję... :Twilight Sparkle: Chwileczkę, chyba cię rozumiem. Powtarzasz, że wciąż wszystkich zawiodłeś, ale my uważamy, że nie. Wiesz, kto czuje się zawiedziony Spike? Ty. I tylko ty, możesz to sobie wybaczyć. Kiedy to zrobisz? :Spike: Ech, sam nie wiem. Można cofnąć czas? Bo chętnie bym to zrobił z ceremonią otwarcia. :Księżniczka Cadance: Czasu nie da się cofnąć. Ale... Uczynisz mi, wielki zaszczyt, odpalając fajerwerki na ceremonii zamknięcia igrzysk! :Twilight Sparkle: Dawaj Spike, uratowałeś Kryształowe Królestwo! Dwa razy! Myślę, że fajerwerki ci się należą. :Spike: Mmm... No dobrze, to postaram się to zrobić. :Główna szóstka: owacja :tłumu :Pinkie Pie: Udało się! Ponyville ma najwięcej medali! Wygraliśmy jednym krążkiem! :Rainbow Dash: Hmm, ciekawe co to za medal... Ten! :Applejack: Jakie to uczucie wystąpić na otwarciu najlepszej olimpiady w historii Equestrii, pysiu? :Apple Bloom: Pewnie tak fajne, jak na zamknięciu. :strażników :Panna Harshwhinny: No dobrze, już czas! :Spike: Wiecie co? Trochę to dziwne. Choćby wiele razy, powtarzano ci, że jesteś super, te wszystkie pochwały nic nie znaczą, dopóki nie poczujesz tego w środku. oddech fajerwerki Żeby dobrze się poczuć samym sobą, trzeba czasem zapomnieć o przeszłości, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, byś mógł pokazać się z najlepszej strony, będziesz w stanie rozświetlić całe niebo! :fajerwerków :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Equestria Games pt:Transcrições/Jogos de Equestria Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu